What Should Have Happened In Rose
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: Well i was watching a fan video and i got this idea...What if Elena had run into Damon's arms in the episode Rose and What if Stefan had gotten back together with Katherine? Smutty story..don't like don't read, but please review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form. I got the idea for this story while watching a fan video! _

What Should Have Happened In Rose

Damon's POV

I found Stefan with Katherine after the masquerade...i always had a feeling hey would go back to her I just couldn't believe that he would do this to Elena. She loved him so much and she never gave up on him, and through all of that he went back to the bitch! I loved Elena with all my soul and I was going to protect her from this point on.

I walked down the steps of the Lockwood Mansion and scanned the exiting crowd for Elena. I couldn't see her, and I couldn't smell her. If I wasn't a vampire my skin would be frozen right now I thought to myself. She must have gone home...i was going to leave her be for now. I walked towards my car and then I smelt her. I sped over to the source of the smell, blood on the driveway's pavement. Then I saw the tire/skid marks. She must have been taken. Just the thought of her being touched or hurt made me cringe.

I hopped in my car and raced home. When I got home I ran straight to Stefan's room. In his room, Katherine was lying on the bed with only his shirt on.

"Mm mm, hello Damon." she purred...i almost gagged."Can I help you?"

"No you cant bitch, wheres Stefan?" she giggled as if I said something funny.

"Now now...no cursing Damon. All's you have to do is ask." she said teasingly. As if on cue, Stefan came in.

"Why hello brother, enjoying the show?" he asked grinning.

"Okay can you all shut up! I hate both of you so quit asking these stupid ass questions!" I yelled out. "Listen Elena is missing, probably kid-napped and I need your help. If you help me I will let you continue your fucking session!" They both just laughed. Stefan walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You need to keep a leash on that girl Damon." he laughed. "Nope. I wont help you, but you will leave or I will tear your head off!"

Katherine clapped her hands to stop Stefan. "Damon honey, Elijah has probably come for her."

"Whose Elijah?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. She made a tsk-ing noise.

"Whats the magic.." I cut her off by slamming the whore up against the wall.

"I will ask you again. Who. Is. Elijah?"

Elena's POV

I jerked up when I woke up. I immediately grabbed my head. It hurt so bad...and I looked down at my hand and there was dried blood. Great. Kid-napped. My favorite. And bleeding...it must be my lucky day! I then felt for my necklace. It wasn't there. Then the moments when I had first awoken came back to me. Rose telling me about the curse and about Elijah and why I was here and when she took my necklace. The last thing I remember was her compelling me to go to sleep.

I looked around me and Rose was no where in sight. I clutched my hand in a fist and slowly got off the couch. I had apparently fell asleep on the note Bonnie has sent me before I passed out. It said DAMON IS COMING!

I made a run for it while still holding the note in my hand. I ran into a hard chest. I looked up into the deadly eyes of Elijah.

I knew he could and would kill me but he was beautiful. His brown hair parted perfectly, the way his eyes sparkled with curiosity, and his muscled body...

"Hello Elena. I must say you do look like Katherine, but I do see something different. Your eyes hold a secret fire and passion...her's were always teasing." he chuckled.

Just then I heard the door to the old house open and close. "Well it looks like we have company" He gripped my arm forcefully, enough to leave a giant bruise. He drug me into the giant entry way that held a huge staircase. "If anyone is here you need to make your self known or I..." a stake went right through his shoulder giving me a moment to escape. Two arms scooped me up and ran me up the stairs. Stefan had come to my rescue. I looked up at him a him smiled. He just ran back towards Elijah without even glancing at me. I was puzzled.

I stood up, out of my couched-in hiding position. At the foot of stairs Damon had staked Elijah. To my left Rose shot one fear filled glance and then she was gone. I faced my attention back to the now waiting Damon and Stefan. Stefan had his arms ready to receive me, but I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him I would see that I held no love for him anymore. It was a lie the whole time...i knew it too, all along. I grinned and skipped down the stairs into the arms of the person I really, and truly loved.

Damon's POV

I staked that bastard as hard as I could. All of the bottled up fury I had was gone. Stefan had agreed to help me and I agreed to leave him alone for a week. I didn't really care if I couldn't go into the house for a week... I would stay with Elena or at a hotel or Alaric's. I just knew I needed help. The help payed off especially when I turned around to face the staircase. Elena stood there at the top, right in front of the big window. The sun light streaming in lit up here whole being. She looked like an angel. Her head had blood on it and her stomach too. Her big, brown eyes were full of tears and she had a huge smile on her face. I smiled back too, like some giddy weirdo and looked to the side as if I was trying to make sure her running towards me was a dream. It was because there Stefan was, arms wide open. She tore past him and jumped into my arms.

Yep. I had died and gone to heaven because there was no way in hell that Elena would ever choose me over her precious Stefan. Then I felt her warm, soft lips touch my cheek.

_Ha ha left you hanging! I will post the rest tomorrow! :)_


	2. What Should Have Happened In Rose

_Here it is...the next chapter! I am so excited about this story! Enjoy and comment to please!_

_ Damon's POV_

After her smooth lips left my cheek I stared at her in wonder. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced over Elena at the furious Stefan. This was wrong! Why does he care now? Elena stepped out of my arms and I mourned the loss silently.

Elena's POV

I broke out of Damon's arms and walked to Stefan. When I reached him I slapped him. "That was for not paying any attention to me and cheating on me."

His head turned back around, and I could see the shock. "How...?"

"How did I know you were cheating on me with that bitch Katherine? Well you smell like her for one. And two you wouldn't even look at me earlier. I know when your lying Stefan and I am just want you to know this is it. I never want to see you again." I didn't shed one tear as he walked away.  
>"But I want to thank you for opening my eyes to my true feelings." I called to him, knowing he could hear me.<p>

For a while I just stood there. I thought about what just happened and I felt no regret. Actually, I felt relief...relief in knowing I was ready to face Damon with my love for him without fear or remorse. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and rotated my body to face where Damon was standing. I released the air I had been holding and opened my eyes. He wasn't there. I looked around the room frantically. Still no Damon. I looked out the gaping door way out. There standing in the rain, Damon was.

My heart jumped. I was ready to confess to him. So without any hesitation I exited the old house. When the rain hit my skin, I couldn't feel a thing. I just smiled. Even though I was soaked in a matter of seconds in the down pour. I walked right up to Damon and pulled his lips onto mine.

We both gasped at the sensation. His lips were cold and smooth. When our lips moved against each other it was like it was meant to be...nothing mattered but him and me kissing. I ran my wet fingers through his dripping hair. I pulled him as close to me as possible. Then I felt his hands go around my waist, as he pulled me closer to him. I pressed my bottom half against the front of his jeans and moaned. I was so aroused at this point I couldn't dream of letting him out of my arms.

One of his hands traced their way up my back to my neck. The hand made circles up and down my back a couple of times before he took both of his hands gripped my shoulders to stop me. The rain stopped as soon as we stopped. I looked into his bright blue eyes and let it spill out, "I love you Damon." His whole face froze when I said that. I then could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Elena, I have waited forever to hear you say that to me...not even in my dreams would I have ever thought...I love you so much." he moaned and brought our lips to meet again. His tongue licked my bottom lip tentatively as if he were asking permission respectfully. I opened my mouth to accept him. Our tongues danced together while he began removing my soaked and blood stained shirt. I broke the kiss so I could rip it off my self. Once it was off I winked at him. "Your such a tease." he said gasping. I giggled and removed my pants. As soon as my pants were off, he had already lied a blanket out and removed his clothes... all of them including his under wear. Damn vampires just have to be super fast.

"Looks like you were prepared." I said crawling across the blanket towards him.

"Only for you Elena." he smiled.

I lied down next to Damon, who was propped up on one elbow and laying on his side. I reached my hand up and pulled his lips down to mine once again. Our kisses just got hotter and hotter until he pulled me on top of him. I groaned into his mouth when my aching center met his hardness. I then felt his hands unfasten my bra. He threw the undergarment behind him and rested his hands on my breast. He began to nead them in his hands gently. I moaned when his lips encased one of my nipples. I began to grind up against him to get some friction where I desperately needed it. Sincing my uncomfort he ripped my panties off and his head disappeared between my thighs. His tongue licked and sucked me until I came screaming his name. "Damon! Oh god make love to me now, please!" he chuckled and said "Of course." He kissed me and thrusted into me. I almost screamed at the feeling. "Elena, you are perfect...Oh!" he moaned as he thrusted into me repeatedly. I wanted this feeling to last forever, but it ended quickly...he was just too much. He came into, right after I came, squeezing his cock with my pussy. He collapsed on top of me, his head resting on my breasts, and I played with his hair. Before falling asleep I mumbled, "I love you Damon Salvatore."

"I love you too Elena." we both fell asleep on a blanket out side on the wet grass, naked in each others arms.


End file.
